Caminos separados
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Desde que Noctis desapareció Prompto no volvió a ser el mismo, sin embargo le prometió que volverían a juntar sus caminos. Promptis


Los personajes son propiedad de Square Enix y sus respectivos creadores.

No hace falta decir que esto contiene spoilers del juego y si, tiene algo de Promptis o intento de uno.

* * *

Caminos separados

Prompto mantenía su viste fija en el techo de esa pobre habitación de Hotel que había podido costear con los últimos giles que le quedaban. Por suerte para él, el taller de Cindy no estaba muy lejos, calculaba unas 4 hs a pie con suerte, pasaría a saludar a la rubia y a preguntarle a Takka por algún trabajito con el cual pueda conseguir algo de dinero para continuar su viaje.

¿A dónde planeaba llegar? Ni él lo sabía exactamente y hace un par de días dejo de preguntárselo. Solo él y su cámara, tomando fotos de esos lugares a los que siempre quiso visitar, practicando para volverse un fotógrafo profesional o eso le había dicho a Ignis y Gladio la última, y eso fue hace ya casi cinco meses.

Desde que Noctis había desaparecido nada volvió a ser lo mismo, ni entre ellos ni para el mundo que parece haber notado su ausencia. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse más rápido y los demonios que salían durante la noche eran cada vez más poderosos y mayores.

Prompto recordó aquel momento, habían terminado de pelear con los demonios, o bueno, Gladio e Ignis se habían encargado de la gran parte, corrieron hasta donde debería estar su amigo pero a medio camino el edificio empezó a derrumbarse y más demonios comenzaron a aparecer. Prompto no quería irse así que Gladio tuvo que tomarlo como si de un niño se tratara y junto con Ignis salieron del lugar. Acamparon cerca del edificio, incluso los fideos favoritos de Gladio no sabían tan bien ese día. El rubio estaba desesperado, no entendía como Ignis y Gladio podían estar tan tranquilos, Ignis le contó que Noctis seguramente fue llevado a un lugar que solo él con su poder puede ir, quizás a buscar la última arma, y que cuando vuelva traerá la luz al mundo.

\- ¿Entonces solo hay que esperar no? Noc no puede tardar tanto, él dijo q, tú dijiste que tenemos que volver a Lucis - reía nerviosamente Prompto con la idea de que en cualquier momento su amigo aparecería con esa sonrisa arrogante mostrando su nueva arma.

\- Me temo que no sé cuándo volverá exactamente, puede que pase días como- Ignis hizo una pausa que al rubio se le hizo eterna- años.

\- Pero ¿Qué hay de…?- La fuerte voz de Gladio lo interrumpió.

\- El príncipe volverá cuando así lo desee- dijo Gladio de espaldas al rubio viendo el edificio en ruinas y de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Aún siguen peleados?- pensó el tirador.

\- De todas formas, nunca tuvo mucha consideración por los otros- añade el mayor con una baja risa, esto a Prompto no le causa la más mínima gracia.

\- Si es así entonces por qué se tomaría la molestia de salvarme- dijo en voz baja, aunque parece que no fue tanto como él pensó puesto que Gladio se dio vuelta para verlo.

\- Creo que es lo que Gladio quiere decir- Gladio suelta un bufido- es que el príncipe Noctis ahora mismo debe estar es quizás, la más importante misión, desde muy joven fue preparado para este momento pero se con certeza que cuando vuelva, porque lo hará, nosotros seremos los primeros en saberlo y en recibirlo- Las palabras de Ignis tranquilizaron un poco rubio- Estoy seguro que Noctis volverá si será más fuerte que antes, por eso con Gladio hemos estado pensado y quizás sea bueno separarnos por un tiempo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Ignis? ¿No piensan esperarlo?- preguntó angustiado el menor.

\- Prompto mírame, en este estado no creo que le sea de mucha ayuda a nadie. Gladio y yo volveremos a Caem para entrenar- anuncia Ignis.

\- Siempre hay espacio para uno más- dice Gladio haciendo obvia la invitación.

Prompto se preguntaba a veces que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado ir con ellos, aunque en ese momento, ahora también, no se sentía con los ánimos así que declino la oferta. Los chicos se lo tomaron bien y le dijeron que no dudara en ir cuando lo desee, el rubio se los agradeció y les prometió pasar aunque sea para visitar a Iris algún día y cuando lo haga, les mostraría las grandiosas fotografías que habría tomado como todo un profesional.

A la mañana siguiente cada quien siguió su camino.

Prompto en realidad necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todas las cosas que habían pasado y pensó que la mejor forma de distraerse era con sus amadas fotografías y al principio le funciono bastante bien para mantenerlo distraído, pero el recuerdo siempre volvía. Había intentado volver a Tenebrae, pero los recuerdos de su secuestro lo volvían loco y le impedían seguir adelante, también estaba el recuerdo de él.

A veces se sentía frustrado consigo mismo por no haber hecho nada, siente que fue su culpa el que Noctis se fuera, todo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse por sí mismo.

A veces se enojaba con Noctis, por no decirles lo que iba a hacer o dónde estaba o cuándo volvería o si seguía vivo siquiera. Puede que los demás lo hayan tomado bien, pero él no, a él no le importaban y tampoco entendía esas cosas de burócratas y destinos, el siempre creyó que esas cosas podían burlarse, como el suyo. Un triste mestizo creado para pelear por el Imperio, pero no fue así.

Logro escapar de eso y tener amigos, tener a Noctis.

Noctis se volvió en alguien muy especial y sin quererlo ese aprecio y admiración se transformó en algo más grande con el paso del tiempo de lo que no se sentía orgulloso pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando cumplió diecisiete no pudo evitar apreciar mejor al moreno, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba, como si se tratara de oxígeno, que las brillantes gemas azules de Noctis lo vieran. Su nombre en los labios de príncipe le parecía la cosa más grandiosa del mundo, amaba que Noctis se escapara de los entrenamientos que tenía con Gladio para pasar tiempo con él aunque sabía los riesgos que corría al enojar al mayor. Comenzó a preguntarse qué tan suave sería la piel del chico, qué se sentiría pasar sus dedos por su pelo, qué se sentiría besarlo.

Estos tipos de pensamientos lo comenzaron a atacarlo constantemente y más por la noche regalándole varios momentos incómodos de adolescente.

Sabía que Noctis estaba comprometido con la hermosísima princesa Lunafreya, por eso decidió hacer como si nada pasara, cuando sentía que iba a explotar se recordaba quién era él y quién era Noctis por lo que era imposible tener siquiera una oportunidad y lo mejor sería mantener su amistad.

Hace cuatro meses que Noctis se había ido, hace semanas se dio cuenta de que las fotografías que sacaba ya no tenían la misma gracia que antes. Se volvían un recuerdo doloroso y solitario del pasado, por eso ya no sacaba selfies, solo fotos del paisaje.

Hace pocos días las pesadillas volvieron, recuerdos de cuando fue capturado y torturado, recuerdos de la pelea en Altissia, Ignis ciego, Noctis desaparecido.

Recuerdos dolorosos que lo atormentaban y le quitaban el sueño, sus ataques volvieron, se sentía más solo que nunca. Pensó en volver con Gladio e Ignis, pero le aterraba volver para ver que ya nada sería como antes, volver y aceptar esa nueva realidad.

Le gustaba convencerse de que todo era un mal sueño y que muy pronto despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Despertar con el olor del desayuno preparado por Ignis y de fondo las espadas de Gladio y Noctis chocando en uno de sus entrenamientos/competencias que les gusta tantos mantener a esos dos; volver al Regalia y pedirle a Noctis para sacar fotos.

Prompto quiere volver a ese sueño, a esa vida, la actual se ve más como una pesadilla en donde todos están tristes y cambiados: Ignis ciego, Gladio más serio que nunca, Iris y Talcott tristes, Noctis desaparecido o en el peor de los casos muerto.

Su pelea interna fue interrumpida por un movimiento. Prompto dirigió su cristalina mirada al cuerpo que yacía plácidamente descansando a su lado el cual, como él, se encontraba cubierto únicamente por las blancas sábanas de ese hotel.

Prompto no estaba orgulloso y se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, si es que llegaba lejos, pero no podía evitarlo. Las constantes pesadillas lo atacan, el pánico lo estaba volviendo loco y la soledad era una agonía silenciosa por eso una noche salió del camper donde se hospedaba y decidió entrar al bar y ahogar sus penas. Nunca fue bueno con el alcohol pero en ese momento no se lo pensó, por la mañana se despertó en la cama del camper con una resaca terrible, su billetera vacía y dos hermosas y voluptuosas morenas desnudas abrazadas a él durmiendo. Salió sin hacer ruido para no despertarlas y camino hasta el próximo pueblo vomitando y mendigando trabajos por dinero para que por la noche se repitiera pero esta vez sin el alcohol.

Este nuevo hábito lo llevaba hasta ahora, siempre tomaba los trabajos que ofrecieran mucho dinero o varios para poder gastarlos por la noche.

El rubio descubrió un interés casi rozando al fetiche en las morenas en especial si tenían ojos azules, esas eran sus favoritas.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste?- dijo el rubio en voz alta mientras enredaba sus dedos por el pelo de la chica que seguía durmiendo.

\- ¿Ya estas despierto _honey_? – pregunta la morena aún con los ojos cerrados. El acento de la chica la delataba como extranjera.

Desde que el Leviatán destruyo Altissia y ahora con Noctis fuera el Imperio parece volverse más poderoso y las noches más largas atrayendo a todo tipo de demonios, muchas personas tuvieron que huir y algunos tuvieron más suerte que otros. Dejar una vida nunca es fácil y tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas más si eso te asegura a vivir un día más o noche.

\- Lo siento ¿te desperté? Pensé que estabas durmiendo- Prompto siempre fue una persona amable, tímido e infantil, pero amable. Es algo que ya está en él.

\- No te preocupes vaquero, tengo la costumbre de despertarme temprano- le contesta la chica terminando por despertarse y abrí su ojos- supongo que tú también- le guiña un ojo.

\- Si- dice algo avergonzado buscando con su mirada el resto de su ropa. La chica ya estaba comenzando a ponerse la suya- Creo que ya me voy- añade estúpidamente, piensa, mientras comienza a vestirse.

\- ¿Seguro? Sabes, no suelo repetir pero creo que por ti podría hacer una excepción vaquero- le dice de forma coqueta mientras se acerca por la espalda y lo rodea. El torso del rubio sigue desnudo así que puede sentir perfectamente los enormes senos de la morena haciendo presión en su espalda- vamos, solo un _round_ más. Me encanta que me llames como de la realeza aunque sueltes algunas palabras sucias- susurra en su oreja antes de morderla sensualmente.

Prompto más que excitado estaba avergonzado aparte de que ya no le quedaba más dinero.

\- Lo siento, pero será para otra ocasión- dice mientras se coloca rápidamente su remera y camina hacia la puerta.

\- Esa tal Noc debe ser muy afortunada- resopla algo desilusionada.

\- ¿Qué?-pregunta el rubio antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Dijiste su nombre mientras…dormías- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, una que el tirador no pudo ver por estar de espaldas- Sabes vaquero, no soy quién para decirte qué hacer con tu vida pero teniendo en cuenta que el mundo parece querer desaparecer en cualquier momento, no estaría mal mandar todo a la mierda y hacer o decir todo eso que antes no podíamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- esto último sonó más bajo y contenía algo de nostalgia, de seguro era un recordatorio para ella misma que para el rubio.

Prompto simplemente salió sin decir más nada y decidió seguir su camino pero esta vez sí tenía un destino en mente.

Me tomara algo de tiempo, de solo pensar todo lo que falta me cansa pero es mejor así- se animó el rubio- Me muero por mostrarle todas estas fotos a los chicos. Y no importa cuánto te tome yo sé que regresaras algún día y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos y sin mentiras de por medio, ya no más. Es una promesa.

* * *

Pobre Prompto, si solo supiera que tiene que esperar diez años para volver a verlo. Se que pude poner a Cindy pero no creo que la chica mire a Prompto de esa forma al menos que haga un cosplay del Regalia.

Me di cuenta de que no hay absolutamente nada de ellos dos en español y no es que odie a Lunafreya (mi problema es más con Noctis y su actitud) pero Prompto es demasiado adorable y desde que esta muerta no pude si no shipearlos aún más fuertes, a pesar del final del juego.

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber que opinan.

Nos vemos en la próxima


End file.
